


“the megaman x milk fic”

by Yosu



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Emotional Sex, Gay Robots, Hand Jobs, I honestly couldnt decide if Lumine was emotionally manipulative or not so that's up to you, M/M, Male Lactation, Monster energy milk (serious), No beta we die like Iris, Rockman X8 | Mega Man X8, Trans Male Character, this is horrible and im sorry, this started as a joke and im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:33:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosu/pseuds/Yosu
Summary: god. god. im so sorry for writing this.
Relationships: Lumine/VAVA | Vile
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	“the megaman x milk fic”

Vile has made a lot of mistakes in his life. 

Mostly, said mistakes were being outshined by X and his stupid friends. Some were involved with Sigma's absolutely  _ insane  _ plans (most of which failed in the end). 

Now, the current  _ 'thing I am ashamed of doing'  _ is being in a pseudo-relationship with Lumine. 

Which, isn't a good decision, but it's not like Vile's in the relationship for  _ romance,  _ but rather for a connection because  _ God, he's so fucking lonely and maybe a twink with a god complex could make him feel less lonely. _

Which leads to now.

Vile's never had sex before.

Not that Vile's a  _ loser  _ (like X, because X is the benchmark for loser-tier things such as  _ being a virgin) _ , but mainly because Vile's never been in many long lasting relationships -- with his relationship with Lumine being the longest, funnily enough.

"So?" Lumine begins, entering the barracks at the peak of the Jakob's Elevator. "Aren't you going to  _ ravish  _ me?" The new-gen reploid says, a bit sarcastic and clearly trying to flirt, although in the fashion of how Lumine flirts.

(Which isn't really flirting, but rather being obtuse and way too intelligent sounding for Vile to really care to understand.)

"I've never really done this before." Vile groans out, a tad annoyed. A little at Lumine, mostly at himself, and intensely at X. "I was built for fighting not for..."

Lumine rolls his eyes. "You weren't built for sex, I get it."

Despite not looking at Vile directly, Lumine's eyes had the effect of looking like he was  _ always watching him.  _ It was a bit uncomfortable, if Vile had to be honest. "That's the problem with  _ old-gen  _ reploids like you. Only built with a single function in mind. Don't you ever feel  _ overwhelmed  _ when--"

"Can you just get to the sex explanation instead of acting like an asshole?"

Lumine pauses, a tad taken by what Vile did (ie, cutting him off).

"...Of course. Sorry, I was rambling there." He says, softly, sitting down on a bed that was only used for... Vile didn't know, really. Unless Lumine really liked getting around among the Jakob project committee.

_ No, you were just being a Darwinist cunt. _ Vile almost snaps back, before reminding himself that he's at least  _ trying  _ to make something out of this relationship.

(Even if Lumine was a gigantic bastard, he's also Vile's  _ boss  _ and  _ pseudo-romantic partner _ so Vile should probably just  _ hold his fucking tongue.) _

"So, I think we should start at something simple." Lumine began, unclipping his (rather simple) breast plate, then his gauntlets, before being left in just his body suit. "...This may take a moment." He mumbled out, a tad embarrassed sounding. Which was a weird tone to hear Lumine's voice in, since the new-gen was also so damn  _ confident  _ and brazen in quite literally anything.

"I have all night, don't worry." Vile replied back, in an attempt to soothe Lumine's embarrassment.

They, in fact, did not have all night to have weird reploid sex.

Lumine unzipped his body suit, revealing more of the reploids pale skin. Vile couldn't help but notice the slight...  _ tinge  _ of an unidentifiable color that was swelling at Lumine's nipple. It's a bit  _ uncomfortable  _ looking, in Vile's opinion.

...Very uncomfortable. Especially to  _ look  _ at.

_ (Wait, Lumine’s nipple, was it... leaking?  _

_ It was so unnatural looking to see, even for a reploid. _

_ The hell?) _

"Ah, apologies about that." Lumine says, realizing Viles'...  _ discomfort.  _ Of course, even when mentioning it, Lumine doesn't care to explain what the hell is going on with his nipples. Because of course Lumine doesn't explain what the hell is going on with his body. Or whatever he does.

Of course, with that, Lumine is completely naked. He then let his hair down from his headband.

Vile immediately noticed the wet slit at Lumine’s crotch which made Vile’s lower bodysuit  _ very  _ tight. Woo.

“Well?”

_ “...Well?” _ Vile repeats. “Well what?”

“God, you’re dense. Aren’t you going to undress as well?”

Oh. Yeah. That. 

Vile starts as simple as he can. His outer armor -- breastplate, boots, gauntlets, his belts -- before dealing with the top of his bodysuit. His chest was laid bare -- unlike Lumine’s smoothness (well, smooth and swelling).

His chest was scared and bruised. It was a bit unfitting for a reploid, but Vile simply kept the wound as trophies -- a way to show that he was  _ better  _ than others simply because he’s  _ been through so much.  _

...Same was true for his face, but…

“Ah. It’s so weird to see you like this, Vile.” 

It’s so weird seeing Lumine like this. He’s still angelic and androgynous, perfect in his own Lumine-way. Of course, this might be because Lumine is simply  _ ignorant  _ and  _ built  _ that way, or if Vile is truly getting sucked into Lumine’s facade of angelic perfection.

(Was he?)

“Yeah.”

Lumine laughed softly. “I’ll deal with your pants.” He pauses. “Aren’t you going to take off your helmet?”

_ Oh.  _ Yeah. That.

“It just occurred to me… this entire time, I’ve never seen your face.” Lumine says softly. “Neither has Sigma. Isn’t that strange?” The reploid then chuckled, softly. 

It’s not Vile  _ hates  _ his face, but it’s not like Vile wants to show it off all the time, like everyone else. He’s simply  _ built  _ differently like that, because he’s  _ better  _ than most reploids. Especially Zero. And Sigma. And X.

(Fuck X. What an asshole.)

“...Are you embarrassed? I won’t judge. I swear.” Somehow, Vile doesn’t trust what Lumine is saying. And he probably never will, because it’s  _ Lumine,  _ and Lumine doesn’t tell the truth half the time.

Vile is even sure that the Maverick Hunters are still convinced that Lumine is an innocent, eccentric Jakob project leader. Of course, Vile knows the truth.

“I really won’t.”

Despite his confidence, Vile actually  _ hesitates  _ while removing his helmet. Like the rest of his body, it’s slightly scared -- although, it’s faded compared to the much newer and fresher bruises.

(He won’t  _ ever  _ forgive Zero for exploding on his body and his original ride armor. That’s where Vile got the damn scar in the first place.

Thankfully, the wound is mostly covered by his messy and wild mop of black hair.)

“Oh god, you poor thing.” Lumine says, and Vile can’t tell if the reploid is being genuine or not. His arms open, likely to pull Vile into a hug. 

A sexual hug. 

A  _ really  _ sexual hug.

Because they’re both basically naked at this point.

(Vile now realizes he’s just describing sex in the most childish way possible. God, is he slowly becoming more and more like  _ X?  _ The warbot shivers at the mere thought of that.)

Vile lays in Lumine’s arms -- well, lap. It’s a momentary showing of Vile’s own fragility _.  _ Not that Vile’s fragile but…

Lumine is the  _ only  _ person who can make him feel  _ weak  _ and make him feel  _ comfortable  _ about that, and Vile absolutely hates how the new-gen reploid can do that to him. It’s such a strange and odd conflict in Vile’s psyche.

“I’ll kill those horrible maverick hunters, just for you.” Lumine says softly, in contrast to fact the reploid is unzipping Vile’s pants, obviously to do that. “When I do, my  _ world  _ can be fulfilled. Just for us.”

Of course Lumine would talk about his fantasies of murder and new world orders during sex, but Vile has no problem with it. In fact, it’s a bit nice to listen to. 

The moment Lumine begins to rub Vile’s member, is the moment Vile’s mind begins to become fuzzy. He can barely focus on anything  _ but  _ Lumine now, but that’s fine for the moment. It’s  _ pathetic  _ but… Vile doesn’t mind it.

“To hell with Sigma, too.” Lumine says, darkly, and still giving Vile the weird handjob in the world. “The world doesn’t  _ need  _ inferior creatures like him or the hunters.” Vile thinks it’s ironic that Lumine is saying this while having relations with someone he would consider ‘an inferior creature’.

Although, it’s not that bad feeling  _ special  _ to someone.

A bubbly, sugary  _ wetness  _ \-- the liquid Vile noticed earlier -- dripped onto his face, from Lumine’s nipple. There’s a slight realization that  _ Oh, Lumine is lactating. Lumine customized his body to lactate when he’s horny. _

And Vile doesn’t think about it much because he doesn’t want to go into his various theories and ideas on  _ why  _ Lumine would do such a thing.

“I want to share my love with you.” Lumine says softly, caressing Vile’s hair. It’s  _ nice.  _ “Because I love you.” And Vile doesn’t care if Lumine is lying to manipulate him, at the moment, Vile is going to pretend Lumine is being honest for once. 

A little bit of the lactation gets in Vile’s mouth. 

Usually, Vile can’t  _ taste  _ anything -- everything tastes the same, from bourbon to mud. It was a light, barely sweet, citrus flavor. It was… not something Vile really expected to ever have  _ that  _ as his first ever unique taste. Not really any refreshing, but it tastes…  _ nice?  _ Vile’s frame of reference for things that taste nicely is rather small.

(Although, it’s Lumine. So… he might be a bit biased.)

For a moment, Vile has a horrifying realization that the taste might be related to that one drink Dr. Doppler’s assistants would drink, to help them work longer hours. 

Vile believed it was Monster energy. 

That… it’s… a bit jarring flavour to come from Lumine, Vile thinks..

(There’s a temptation in Vile’s servos to suck Lumine’s…  _ y’know,  _ but he refrains.)

“I want to share my  _ everything  _ with you.” 

At that moment, Vile felt  _ lucky. _

After that, Lumine is silent for the most part, aside from small  _ lewd  _ gasps. Because at some point, Lumine begins to finger himself with his other hand -- removing from caressing Vile’s hair. It’s serial. 

They aren’t having  _ sex,  _ or even the reploid equivalent to it, but… it’s actually kinda nice, especially compared to what Vile was expecting. 

It’s nice because Vile actually enjoys being  _ appreciated,  _ he  _ likes  _ having a momentary pause from being so  _ angry  _ and  _ hated.  _

(Even if Lumine doesn’t mean any of this, Vile wouldn’t mind staying with a narcissist with a god complex if it means he can feel like  _ this  _ from time to time. Vile is selfish, so he’s going to  _ selfishly  _ enjoy being appreciated like this.)

Lumine’s gasps become more raspy -- a lot more  _ breathy  _ and  _ desperate,  _ which was weird to hear. Lumine was always so  _ dignified  _ and  _ refined,  _ especially compared to the other people Sigma’s worked with. 

And Vile is so lucky to be (hopefully) one of the few people to see Lumine like this.

“I-” Lumine gasps, legitimately shivering, his grip on Vile’s member becoming messier and less stable -- which Vile can’t help but say  _ is very hot.  _ “I- Vile, I-” There is a moment where Vile can clearly tell Lumine is biting his lip to suppress more breathy moans.

_ (How the hell can a reploid become breathy like that,  _ Vile aimlessly thinks,  _ we don’t even have fucking lungs. _

Of course, Vile doesn’t focus on that very much. Most of his brain is going  _ wow this is hotter than whatever I even expected.) _

“I love you.” Lumine gasps. “Vile…” 

Vile feels his brain becomes a blue screen at that, his lower body spasm at the repeated notion of how Lumine feels. It was a repeated sentiment, but it felt  _ different _ . It felt  _ special  _ and  _ genuine  _ at that moment, and Vile enjoys every second of seeing Lumine being so  _ human. _

(Funny. Vile liking someone for being  _ human.) _

The lactation spritzes on Vile’s face, as Lumine is brought to orgasm as well. If Vile was acting as he normally, he would probably be disgusted at the action. But this…

...Was different.

Lumine gasps, covering his mouth in genuine shock. His over hand, covering his chest, was clearly wet with a…  _ sexual  _ liquid, coming from Vile. 

“...Sorry about that.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Vile mumbles out, in a state of afterglow. This… was not Vile expected, as mentioned. But…

It’s something he wouldn’t mind doing more.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 - vile was originally going to have mommy issues in this but then i realized. how the fuck would vile have mommy issues.  
> 2 - lumine is trans because i said so. the monster energy lactation is unrelated tho  
> 3 - this was inspired on a conversation on what reploid milk would taste like. my friend suggested it would be flavor depends on the reploid, they also stated that the milk flavor doesnt necessarily have to be related to milk. i noted how there would then be a reploid with monster energy flavored milk. thus is history.  
> 4 - again i am so sorry for writing.


End file.
